


Instant Destiny

by byeoldeuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, jaehyun is babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoldeuri/pseuds/byeoldeuri
Summary: Jaehyun clams up before doing something crazy—asking his boyfriend to marry him. Will he be able to calm his nerves and spell out the big question before the day changes?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Instant Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self-indulgent dojae fic inspired by that clip of jaehyun saying husband and doyoung reacting very questionably. the main theme comes from the lines and overall feel of tame impala's song, instant destiny. you can listen to the song [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3WYasEhmtDcBsXn4IVbWNz). enjoy!

_I'm about to do something crazy_.

Reads the text that Jaehyun sent to his long time friend, Johnny. Half a minute later, an incoming bubble shows up below it.

_Go for it man_

_It's the one you talked about last week right?_

He chuckles fondly. Trust Johnny to read his mind and knows exactly what Jaehyun expected from him—to give him that last push. 

_Yes._

Johnny replies back in mere seconds. _Then what are you waiting for?_

He bites his lower lip, dimples growing deeper as he hesitates. He can feel his palms dampen, right as another bubble dings. 

_Need me to cuddle you out of your jitters do you?_

_My poor peach baby_

Jaehyun rolls his eyes before typing back quickly. _Shut up, cuddle monster_. He let out a nervous sigh. _What if he says no?_

He continues biting on his lips as he waits for the dots to change into words. 

_The man's as crazy as you are Jae_

_Or should i say crazy in love_

_He won't say no_

As dramatic as it is, Jaehyun can feel a shudder runs along his spine. The surety that Johnny replies him with takes away a big portion of his nervousness. He suddenly feels overwhelmed. This is it, then. He's going to ask his boyfriend of two years to be his husband.

♫

Jaehyun paces in front of the entrance to an apartment building, trying to tamper down the tumultuous energy inside him into an acceptable overt behavior. The only time he ever felt this high-strung was when he waited by the door before his thesis defense. That was five years ago; when he could easily slip a cigarette between his fingers and inhale its smoke to douse the restlessness.

Today, two years after he committed to quit the habit, he occupies his itching fingers by fiddling with his bracelet. As the coolness of the metal soothes his nerves, he senses another person standing behind him.

He turns to find the man he's waiting for, the man he stopped smoking for, the man who grows the butterflies in his stomach—his boyfriend, "Doyoung."

Doyoung smiles wider when he hears his name, always uttered in awe and slight disbelief. It's been two years and five months since the first time they met, and Jaehyun still can't believe that a person as breath-taking and full of wonder as Doyoung ever exist in this lifetime. His world got tilted from its axis the day he can call Doyoung his. He has no idea what would be in store for him once the starry-eyed man in front of him accepts his proposal.

The butterflies come back in droves. 

"Sorry for taking so long, Jaehyun." Doyoung says as he embraces Jaehyun in a quick hug. He pulls away after planting a peck on his right cheek, "Ready to go?"

"Have been since fifteen minutes ago, slowpoke," teases Jaehyun while poking the other's cheek, creating a temporary dimple to match his own. Doyoung shoves him good-naturedly and his melodic laugh rings through the chilly afternoon air. He quickly maneuvers to cling to Jaehyun's arm and get their interlocked bodies into a walk.

As they make their way down the five blocks it takes to the art gallery their mutual friend is having her exhibition at, Doyoung chatters away about his day of endless meetings at the magazine company he works for.

Jaehyun listens attentively and throws occasional quips, grateful for the distraction from the bundle of nerves residing in his gut. If there is even one second of silence between them, he's sure that he's going to blurt out the question unceremoniously. The problem is, he isn't sure if that would be a bad thing or not. 

Ever since day one, their relationship has always been built on spontaneous decisions and declarations; hence, the crazy in love impression Johnny has of the couple. He's not wrong though. Jaehyun proudly acknowledges the notion whenever his or Doyoung's friends brings it up.

For the duration they've been together, they went through some life-changing circumstances—both personally and conjointly. From the mentioned habit-quitting to the decision of not living together before they fully commit to their relationship; all of these are brought to fruition a short time after either of them told the other.

The most surprising thing that their friends can't wrap their heads around, is the way they handle these situations. It's almost as if the two of them share one mind. What a person wants is what the other person wants. Fingers snap, and voila, they're signing up as animal refuge volunteers. Snap, and they're on a flight to visit Doyoung's family in Korea. 

Which brings Jaehyun to his current dilemma. He knows that Doyoung wouldn't mind if he pop the question spontaneously (would he?). But he also knows that the decision to marry someone can't be made instantaneously. 

He's been mulling about his resolve ever since they got back from Korea two months ago, right after he met Doyoung's parents and brother, and grew to love them as much as he loves their son and baby brother. Well, not as much, but enough to know that Doyoung is really the one for him. They showed their full support for Doyoung's and his relationship, and wherever they want to take this into the future.

He only wishes that Doyoung sees the same future that he sees, to live by his side for the rest of their lives.

♫

Jaehyun absolutely loves to see Doyoung in his element. They are currently situated in front of an installation of metallic strings made of single-use packets of plastic that hung from the ceiling to create waves of silver ocean.

Doyoung observes quietly as the artificial wind ruffles the strings to replicate the ripples of undulating waves. Jaehyun observes Doyoung as he lingers from side to side, capturing the art from every angles possible.

He thinks the man resembles a glowing lighthouse beckoning sailors to come back home from their journey. Jaehyun is a sailor; and his home is right there, casting bright light on his path with his beautiful, beautiful smile.

"Wendy really outdone herself this time," muses Doyoung as he steps closer to Jaehyun's side. "It feels like we're in the middle of the ocean, floating with no anchor. It's a little upsetting." He huffs and looks around once more, absorbing the melancholic ambiance.

Jaehyun loves when Doyoung turns into his art critic persona, but he can't help chuckling when he sees how it affects him a little too much, "We're still in the middle of West Village, Doyoung. I assure you, we're not floating." 

Doyoung playfully smacks his arm and scowls, "I know that. What I mean is this installation really captures that sense, you know. They look mesmerizing as a whole, but when you look closer, you can see that each has their story, their journey of being forgotten in the middle of nowhere. I hate that feeling."

He pulls him closer by the shoulders and presses his lips on Doyoung's temple, "I know, baby. I'm going to have a talk with Wendy about this."

Doyoung gives him a side eye, even as he leans into Jaehyun's warm embrace, "You're exceptionally in a good mood tonight, aren't you?"

He bites back a smile, "Maybe I am." Doyoung has no idea that this mood is simply a disguise to the nerves threatening to burst him apart. 

As they continue their stroll on the rest of the exhibition, Jaehyun has to resort once again to playing with his bracelet as the flutters return. Luckily, Doyoung pays him no mind as he is still enraptured by the art and discussing them with Wendy. When Doyoung excuses himself to go the restroom, she throws a knowing smile to fidgeting Jaehyun.

"So, Jaehyun. When do you plan to ask him the big question?"

He freezes his hand movements on his bracelet, blinks owlishly at the woman in front of him, "How do you..."

She giggles and motions her phone in her hand, "Johnny might have texted me earlier. He said you need some encouragement?" She flashes an amused smile as Jaehyun heaves a long sigh.

"I swear to God. That stupid giant can't keep things to himself," he sighs again, rubbing the spot between his eyebrows. "What did he say about this... 'encouragement'?"

She still has a smile on her face, but it's turning into a fond one as she assures him, "Don't worry. You know he means well. He figures since I know Doyoung better than him, I could convince you more about whether he'd say yes or no." 

Wendy has been friends with Doyoung since he was a freshman in art school and she was his senior mentor in a class project. Being the same age as his brother, he considers her more like an older sister throughout their friendship. She even fits the role, as she does tend to treat Doyoung with motherly inclination.

Sisters do make a great listener and advice-giver, so it isn't a surprise that she is ready with one for Jaehyun, "I know that he loves you a lot, Jaehyun. I know that he never connects to someone as well as he does to you, and for that, you are a treasure to him. This connection... he never said it explicitly, but I can glean from all he told me about you, that it is something he wants to hold on to."

Her smile turns into a wistful one, "And what's a better way to do that than to marry you?"

Jaehyun is at a lost for words. Rather than giving him advice, Wendy decides to drop him the biggest sign from the universe that Doyoung is _really_ the one for him.

He feels like choking up, with all the emotions and the knowledge that the people closest to Doyoung are accepting him to be by the man's side _forever_. He has no way of expressing what he feels right now, so he only managed to utter a quiet "Thank you."

Wendy only chuckles as she pats his cheek, "I should be the one thanking you. For loving and accepting Doyoung the way he is. You are a blessing, Jaehyun."

He bows his head, taken aback by the sincerity of her words. He stays like that for a few moments, with Wendy gently resting her hand on his shoulder to steady him.

As Doyoung returns, he gets concerned when he finds them in their current position.

"Jaehyun, are you alright?" He asks as he grips Jaehyun's nape in a comforting gesture. 

He turns to Wendy as she answers with a smile, "It's okay, Doyoung. He said he feels like going home now."

She gives Jaehyun another knowing smile as he looks up at her. They share a meaningful look before she turns to hug Doyoung goodbye, "Thank you for coming, dear. I'm so happy for you."

Doyoung blinks confusedly when he pulls away, "Isn't it me who's supposed to be happy for you?" He chuckles, "You must be getting tired after preparing all of this, noona."

She grins and shakes her head, "Maybe I am."

After they bid her goodbye and step out of the gallery, the autumn evening wind greets their warmed bodies. Doyoung circles his arm around Jaehyun's waist in an attempt to keep the warmth for his seemingly unwell boyfriend. He hooks his chin on his shoulder as they start to walk back to Doyoung's place, "Should we grab something warm first for dinner? What do you want to eat?"

Jaehyun, who has been quiet since Doyoung got back from the restroom, nods and quirks a smile at him, "Let's get Mr. Chen's claypot tofu to go." 

Doyoung returns his smile with his brightest one, "Okay."

Jaehyun is struck with an onslaught of strong emotion as the smile temporarily blinds him. A surge of love and desire to engulf the smiling man in a crushing hug takes over the disarray inside his brain. There's nothing he can do to disregard the urge, so he does what his id tells him to.

He halts his walk and abruptly pulls Doyoung's figure into his arms, causing the man to gasp and stumble as Jaehyun tightens his hold.

"W-What are you doing?" Doyoung exclaims, completely taken by surprise at the sudden hug.

He circles his arms around Jaehyun though, when he only gets a nuzzle on his neck as a reply. "You really are unwell, then. I thought you were in a good mood." He murmurs into the silky, wind-swept hair tickling his nose, "What's wrong, baby?"

Jaehyun shakes his head like a disgruntled child, further tickling Doyoung's neck and face, "I just wanna hug you, Doie."

The endearment triggers Doyoung into a full-on belly laugh. Jaehyun pops up his head from the depth of Doyoung's neck, frown and pout etched on his expression.

Seeing this, Doyoung's laughter pitches higher and he has to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle the noise. As he manages to reduce his laugh into giggles, Doyoung pinches the puffy cheeks of the pouting man (baby), "Sometimes I forgot how much of a _baby_ you really are."

Feeling indignant over his boyfriend's remark and treatment, Jaehyun retaliates by pinching his hip, once again causing Doyoung to gasp in surprise. "I'm not a baby. I'm a grown up man who happens to have a boyfriend that likens his significant other's tantrum to that of a baby's."

"I can't believe you just called your grouching a tantrum and don't expect me to call you a baby."

Jaehyun whines, involuntarily dismissing his own argument and further proving Doyoung's point, "Because I'm not!" He takes Doyoung's hand grudgingly and steers them to continue their way, "Let's just go and get that tofu. I need my cuddle when we get home."

He retraces his words and heavily glances at Doyoung, "Your home."

Not picking up that last emphasis, Doyoung merrily swings their hands while Jaehyun ruminates about their little squabble and _everything else_. His mind runs a hundred miles per minute and he's beginning to feel nauseous. 

He's not lying when he says he needs a cuddle. He just wants to be coddled and petted by Doyoung's impossibly soft hands. Maybe he really is a baby...

Once they step into Doyoung's apartment with the takeout bags, Jaehyun beats Doyoung to the couch and immediately unpacks the food.

Doyoung watches in bemusement, "What's the rush, ba— Jae?" He unhurriedly takes off his coat and hangs it before helping a frenzied Jaehyun to open the containers' lids.

Realizing he shows too much of his inner struggle, Jaehyun slows his movements and throws an exaggerated grin to Doyoung, "I just want my cuddle." 

Doyoung sighs as he squishes the dimpled cheeks, "You'll get it after we eat. It's not like I'm going anywhere, you—" He cuts himself off as he senses Jaehyun's pointed look and pulls a face at him.

As they finally dig into their dinner, Jaehyun's mind takes a break as they talk about small things and recounts of their day. This is what he loves the most about his relationship with Doyoung; and what is the most obvious to their closest friends and family—the easy connection between the two.

They never run out of things to tell to each other, and once a person starts talking, the other would always turn his attention entirely to him and actually listens. There was never idle talks between them; they never had moments where someone has to repeat what he just said because the other didn't catch it the first time. They always get each other, even when one of them only _thinks_ about something and has yet to spell it out.

So it shouldn't be a surprise, then, when Doyoung asks straightforwardly, "Jaehyun, mind telling me what's bothering you all night?"

It's fortunate that Jaehyun has just finished gulping his water, otherwise Doyoung would berate him for spraying on his Persian silk rug.

He clenches his fingers on the glass, turns hesitantly to Doyoung, and forms a wry smile, "Is it that... obvious?"

Doyoung crosses his arms and huffs, "Do you think it's not? I'm not your boyfriend for two years for nothing, Jaehyun." He stares pointedly at him, "Your random mood swings, that suspicious... _thing_ with Wendy, the hug in the middle of the street." He sighs, "You weren't exactly being subtle, you idiot."

Jaehyun scrunches his nose at the insult. He mirrors Doyoung by crossing his arms and sinks into the couch, "Okay, fine. I get that I can't hide anything from you." He nervously nibbles his lips as his heart rate starts to pick up. _What should he do now?_

Doyoung rolls his eyes, "Obviously." He pries Jaehyun's lips away from his biting before turning his body entirely to face Jaehyun, "Now, would you tell me what's going on? Hmm?"

Jaehyun wishes the couch could swallow him whole and transport him back to the safety of his own apartment. This is not how he envisions the _proposal_ to go down. He figures it would go spontaneously enough—as he never plans it to be staged in the first place—but not because he is caught acting suspicious and is being demanded an explanation like this.

He rotates his bracelet round and round his wrist as he bides some time before he has to come clean and end his agony. He decides for the final time that, this is it. It doesn't matter if it's not turning out as he imagines. This is the reality and he has to brace it.

No more delaying.

Jaehyun changes his position to come face to face with Doyoung, who is waiting patiently with an expectant look on his face.

Jaehyun holds his gaze for a moment before he cracks under the weight. He mumbles, "I know I can be a bit childish sometimes, but do you really think I'm a baby?"

As he has his head down, Jaehyun misses the moment adoration completely changes Doyoung's expression. He fiddles with his fingers, uncertain of how Doyoung would come up with an answer.

Little does he know, Doyoung is currently thinking of ways to smother him with absolute love and tenderness that could wipe out any remnants of doubt. He gently taps under Jaehyun's chin, "Look at me, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun complies. He got struck for the second time that evening, as Doyoung displays an overflowing amount of affection that instantly washes away his doubts. He indulges himself in the airy feeling, absent-mindedly reaches for Doyoung's hands—to be an anchor in case he gets lost in the euphoria.

Doyoung intertwines their fingers as he smiles oh-so-tenderly, "Jaehyun, let me tell you about something. The first time we had a proper conversation, I realized that we have a lot in common. You see things the way I do, and when you don't, you still accept my views with an open mind. I was so enraptured by your mature ways of thinking; I still am.

"As time goes by, you amazed me more and more when you finally showed your other sides. Remember when we got into that fight at the ski resort? I was so pissed, and dumbfounded, because it was the first time you got so stubborn to teach me the "right" way of holding the sticks— No, Jaehyun, let's not get into that. I have more important things to say.

"So, you showed me the _you_ that not everyone gets to see. How you can be a bit too stubborn, your absurd, dorky acts when it's only the two of us," He erupts into giggles when Jaehyun acts out said dorkiness.

"And of course, how much of a brat you are sometimes." He brings their entwined hands to his mouth and kisses the back of Jaehyun's palm, "Out of all the quirks I get to see, this is your most charming one that I got to love."

He draws a relaxed breath as he finishes, "So when I say that you're a baby, that's just my way of saying I love you."

Jaehyun tightens his grip on Doyoung's hands, almost desperately as he fears he could really drown in this pool of happiness. He takes calming breaths for a full minute, as Doyoung's thumbs never stop caressing his hands.

As soon as he trusts his lips to work without stuttering, he inhales a resolute breath before asking, "Then will you marry this baby?"

The caressing stops at once. Doyoung freezes entirely at the unexpected question, eyes unblinking and heart stopping before it starts to pump erratically.

The next second, a weak stutter came out of his mouth, "W-what?"

Jaehyun goes back to chewing on his lip as he pulls on Doyoung's clammy hands, "Will you marry me, Doyoung?"

The room goes into a sudden silence as they both stay still; Jaehyun holding his breath nervously and Doyoung with his eyes blown wide. 

_One. Two. Three_.

All at once, the room jolts back into motion as Doyoung climbs into Jaehyun's lap and tackles him in a messy hug. Jaehyun instinctively wraps his arms around his waist as Doyoung's ecstatic laughs vibrate around their joined bodies. He matches Doyoung with his own delighted laughter as Doyoung exclaims "Yes!" repeatedly.

Doyoung pulls back with a smile so wide it left his cheeks bulging and eyes crinkling as fresh tears spring freely. Jaehyun only gets to see this at a glimpse, as Doyoung attacks his face with loud, wet kisses before capturing his lips in a feverish kiss.

Jaehyun accepts and answers the kisses with the same enthusiasm Doyoung gives them. He lets him lead for a while before taking over with a slower pace, but with no less passion. He licks into Doyoung's ready mouth, letting himself get lost in the warmth as he strokes his back lazily.

They lost track of time as the kiss deepens and starts to slow. Doyoung plants a lasting kiss on Jaehyun's swollen lips before pulling away. As Jaehyun slowly opens his eyes, he is met with Doyoung's face no more than a breath away from his.

He smiles as Doyoung rubs his dented cheek tenderly; teary, brown eyes staring deep into his own crinkled ones. He wipes away a rolling tear from Doyoung's cheek, takes a ragged breath, and continues to rub circles on his back.

The space between them fills with a blissful silence, before Doyoung breaks it with a serene whisper, "Yes, I will marry you, Jaehyun. _My baby_."

♫

"Husband."

Murmurs Jaehyun into Doyoung's bare shoulder. He presses a kiss before repeating the word, another peck, repeat, until Doyoung hums, “What are you doing, baby?”

Jaehyun props up his elbow and leans his head on his palm, a boyish smile quirks his lips, “Practicing your new name.”

Doyoung laughs as Jaehyun ducks his head and peppers his neck with light pecks. “I’m not your husband yet, silly.”

Jaehyun pops back up with his trademark sad puppy face.

Doyoung only laughs some more as he pokes his protruding lip, “What? It’s true. You haven’t even gave me a ring.”

“Well... It is kinda spontaneous. I’m sorry, Doie. I didn’t prepare much for this.” He mumbles with an even sadder puppy face.

“I was just kidding, Jaehyunnie.” Doyoung circles his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. “This is enough. You are enough.”

Jaehyun closes the gap once again, claiming Doyoung’s pliant mouth as he channels all his gratitude and joy into his kisses. They swim together in an ocean full of bliss, no one but the two of them floating around in waves of euphoria. The apartment is warm and silent, save for the sounds and whispers of their love for each other.

As the night goes deeper, they are slowly pulled into the comfort of their sated bodies and souls.

Jaehyun continues to pepper Doyoung with butterfly kisses on his upper body, before he looks up at the half-asleep man. “Doyoung.”

Doyoung hums, blinks his eyes awake, and looks down at Jaehyun.

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Jaehyun." He sighs, "It's almost midnight."

"Exactly. I need to do this before the day changes."

Doyoung sighs tiredly, as he lets himself be pulled up and dressed by his purposeful lover. "Is this about the thing I said earlier? Jaehyun, I told you that it was enough." He pointedly glances at the spread of fresh red marks around his collarbones, "More than enough."

The dimples on Jaehyun's cheeks grow deeper as he helps Doyoung into a T-shirt, automatically covering up the offending marks. He then dresses himself quickly before taking Doyoung's hand to the door. "I just want to get this one thing for you. For us."

"And what exactly is this thing?" Doyoung grumbles as he is once again being helped by Jaehyun into his coat and shoes.

Jaehyun smiles charmingly, leaving Doyoung to cast his own smile, before he opens the door to the outside world, "I want to tattoo your name on my arm, baby."

♫

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first fic on this website. feedback is greatly appreciated as i'm learning to write better with each creation. thank you for supporting dojae/jaedo! also keep supporting neo zone and stream kick it mv!! best of love <3
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/byeoideuri)  
> [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3WYasEhmtDcBsXn4IVbWNz)


End file.
